


drink life as it comes, straight no chaser

by micehell



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, touch of angst and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the night before is hard enough sometimes without adding in having to bounce stupid oversize balls into the stupid undersize holes on top of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drink life as it comes, straight no chaser

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first times I paid any attention to V6 was when I saw V6’s 10th anniversary TFPII appearance. At the time, even though I was only really familiar with Inocchi out of all of them, it struck me that Ken got suddenly quiet when it was just him and Nagano playing the weird basketball game together. Combine that with the fact that (in all the shows that aren't just TFPII ;) Ken climbs all over the guy fairly often and that Nagano hugs on him a fair amount and this is where my mind goes to. ;)

“Have you really worked together for ten years?” Inocchi asks, and Ken thinks, yes, but we only slept together just last night.

Ken had thought it was a mistake at the time; they were filming Tokyo Friend Park the next day and needed to rest, they had (as was pointed out) worked together for ten years (and even more as juniors) and it could mess up their working relationship, and they were both very decidedly male, which would make things so much worse if they got caught. But Nagano was a little handsy when he’d had a few and always sweet even when Ken was at his brattiest (which, when he was drunk, was all the time), and Ken always had been a cheap date, between how little alcohol it took to make him drunk and how much of a slut he became when he was. The only really surprising thing was that it hadn’t happened before.

Ken throws Inocchi’s comment (and Inocchi himself) off like usual, his normal slightly manic smile on his face. Business as usual, nothing to see here, please ignore the man behind the curtain (or was that in the closet?). But he can’t concentrate, not with Nagano standing beside him, still sweet (and still a little handsy, even without the alcohol), and these are both things Ken likes in the man, but not when he swears he can feel Nagano’s body heat next to him even while they’re far apart and trying to bounce the stupid oversize ball into the stupid undersize holes (and, fuck, would that have seemed dirty to him if he hadn’t already been thinking about sex?... well, probably, because even Ken could admit that his sense of humor hadn’t grown much more than his height or his voice had all these years). 

Their teamwork sucks, and Ken knows it’s his fault, and their segment of the game might as well be edited out there’s so little in it. Well, besides Ken’s utterly quiet freakout and Nagano’s usual steadiness. 

The miracle pair (who would no more ever sleep together than they’d fly, and so are safe from ‘the day after’ awkwardness, if not from their own inherent awkwardness, anyway) are off trying to win the game for them. And even as awkward as Inocchi and Go tend to be, they’re still doing better than Ken did. The youngest and oldest are standing to his side, ten years between them but still consanguineous in their happy (if slightly smug) smiles, pleasantly surprised with their own success. And Ken is just standing there, still adding nothing to the show except for the blank face that’s masking his worry over what Nagano really thinks of the whole thing.

He’d seemed perfectly normal when they’d arrived at the studio this morning, but it was impossible to tell with Nagano, his face rarely anything but pleased, his eyes always having a touch of concern in them. Ken tries to imagine him in a ‘what have I done?’ panic and boggles at even the thought of it. Was it just a heat of the moment type of thing for Nagano? A lapse in judgment that doesn’t need to be thought about afterward, like a bad hair style that had seemed like a good idea at the time?

There actually is a last minute miracle from Inocchi and Go, and Ken remembers to look (stiffly) pleased about it. It’s an act, and obviously so, but it’s an easier one now. Because regardless of his worry, and no matter what questions he might still have, he can feel the heat of the body that’s again standing firmly behind him, the warmth from the hand that's quietly petting his shoulder, and Nagano’s giving Ken what he needs without even needing to ask, just as he always has.

/story


End file.
